


Волчий след на водной глади

by Liraira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Blow Jobs, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Engagement, Falling In Love, M/M, Magic, Meet-Cute, Merman Stiles, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Werewolves, merfolk, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Стайлз русалка, сказка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: АУ, в котором Дерек бежит в свой семейный загородный дом на побережье в попытке оставить позади Бикон-Хиллз со всеми его призраками. Стайлз - смелый (непоседливый и очень любопытный) молодой русал, который любит чувствовать солнце на своей чешуе и не собирается отказываться от своего любимого места для солнечных ванн только потому, что задумчивый оборотень переехал в давно заброшенный домик на пляже.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Волчий след на водной глади

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wolf of the Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/753128) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> [Визуализация Стайлза](https://identityfox.tumblr.com/post/47733895815/teen-wolf-au-merstileswerewolfderek-they)

Дерек не мог оставаться в Бикон-Хиллз, не после того, что случилось с Лорой. Это стало последней каплей, что заставила его полностью отказаться от дома, в котором десятилетиями жила его семья. Он потерял всех в этом богом забытом маленьком городке. Его ошибка стоила жизни всей его семье. Из-за этого Питер сошел с ума, почти стал диким и убил Лору. Теперь у Дерека никого не осталось. Он стал альфой после того, как перерезал горло Питеру, но он все так же был совершенно одинок, без стаи.

Он полагал, что мог бы остаться и попытаться создать стаю. Он мог бы попытаться выстоять в сражении против стаи альф, которая, насколько он знал, собиралась бросить ему вызов за его территорию — но, разве значил для него Бикон-Хиллз что-то, кроме города, где стоял разваливающийся дом, полный беспокойных призраков?

Поэтому он сменил один дом с привидениями на другой. Он уехал из Бикон-Хиллз и направился в летний дом своей семьи на побережье. Дерек не находил покоя в просторном пустом особняке, где играл в детстве; единственное место, где он мог найти столь необходимый ему покой, который обеспечивали ему уединенное ежедневное купание и возможность находиться как можно дальше от Бикон-Хиллз.

Дом с видом на океан был расположен на скале в горах Санта-Лючия и имел выход к небольшому частному пляжу, который тоже был частью его собственности. Каждое утро он спускался по ступенькам на пляж и часто на протяжении нескольких часов плавал. У него было не так уж много других способов убить время. Дерек обладал весьма приличным капиталом, который получил благодаря выплатам за страхование жизни и различным предприятиям, в которые инвестировала его семья, чтобы ему никогда не пришлось работать. Ничто не могло помешать Дереку полностью отгородиться от окружающего мира.

Желание собрать стаю было очень сильным, но Дерек не хотел идти на контакт с окружающим миром. Он не думал, что заслуживает собственную стаю после того, что сделал, или что он когда-нибудь сможет стать таким же хорошим альфой, как Лора или их мать. Вместо этого он замкнулся в себе, ожидая, что одиночество сделает свое дело — медленно лишит его альфа-силы, превратит в омегу и в итоге он проведет остаток своих дней, страдая так, как, ему казалось, он заслужил.

Кроме поездок в город за продуктами и другими предметами первой необходимости, у него никогда не было никакого социального взаимодействия. Это было так же хорошо, как и то, что ему приходилось прилагать минимальные усилия, чтобы соблюдать вежливый нейтралитет с кассиром или любезно отказать женщинам, которые подходили к нему с целью познакомиться, к большему он и не стремился.

Единственное, что он позволял себе, чтобы заглушить свою боль, — это слушать шум океана и испытывать удовольствие от ежедневного плавания.

Он совершенно не ожидал, что кто-то нарушит его добровольную изоляцию, и уж точно не ожидал столкнуться с кем-то, от кого он не смог бы с легкостью избавиться.

🎄💖🎄💖🎄

Любопытство Стайлза родилось раньше, чем он. Как бы это ни было опасно, он все равно любил подниматься на поверхность. Но он не был идиотом и всегда избегал людных пляжей и предпочитал держаться как можно дальше от цивилизации. У него было любимое место для прогулок — уединенный пляж в тени гор. Единственным признаком присутствия людей был особняк, который стоял пустым сколько Стайлз себя помнил. Он любил выныривать на поверхность и позволять волнам и ветру мягко себя укачивать. Солнечный свет был очень теплым для его бледной кожи, более привычной к мраку подводного мира. Ему не с чем было сравнить дуновение ветра, под водой не было ничего даже отдаленно похожего. Большая часть морских жителей никогда бы не поднялись на поверхность, но Стайлз чувствовал себя неполноценным без этого.

Русалиды были созданы не только для того, чтобы жить в пучине морской. Они принадлежали к двум мирам, а не к одному, и Стайлз не мог игнорировать ту его половину, которая стремилась дышать воздухом. Ощущение того, как жабры на его шее сомкнулись, стоило только ему вынырнуть на поверхность и сделать первый долгий, глубокий вдох, было опьяняющим. Зрачки его глаз, обычно невероятно широкие и темные для того, чтобы видеть в глубине, сузились, обнажая потрясающие янтарные радужки, позволяя ему приспособиться к солнечному свету.

Ему нравилось жить на дне океана, он ни за что не променял бы свою жизнь на что-либо другое, но у него было столько же прав на пляжи, как и живущих на суше, и он не хотел, чтобы его прогнали оттуда.

Даже когда впервые за много лет в окнах особняка на склоне горы зажегся свет, Стайлз отказался покинуть свой любимый пляж.

Вместо этого он осторожно наблюдал, спрятавшись за одним из самых дальних от берега скальных выступов, как новый обитатель особняка совершает утренние и вечерние заплывы

То, что он увидел, удивило его.

Мужчина был высоким и мускулистым, каждое его движение в воде было наполнено силой и грацией, Стайлз даже не подозревал, что люди на подобное вообще способны. Однако его необычная энергичность не была самой странной вещью по мнению Стайлза. Как мог такой красивый и такой молодой человек всегда быть один? Пока Стайлз наблюдал за ними, он ни разу не заметил, чтобы кто-то еще пришел на пляж, только этот темноволосый мужчина, на губах которого ни разу еще не мелькнула улыбка.

Он был так печален, и извечное любопытство Стайлза требовало выяснить почему.

В течение нескольких недель он наблюдал, как этот мужчина плавает, пытаясь просчитать чем ему аукнется, если он приблизится к нему. Всех русалидов в его племени с детства учили любой ценой избегать контакта с двуногими. Но даже так Стайлз не мог отрицать, сколь отчаянно ему хотелось узнать познакомиться с человеком, за которым он наблюдал, и понять, почему тот так мрачен.

Он наблюдал, всегда находясь на грани искушения, пока однажды ночью, когда на небе светила полная луна, всё его представление об этом мужчине не изменилось.

В тот вечер человек не пришел купаться в лучах заходящего солнца, как обычно поступал. Стайлз даже не задумывался об этом, разве что только испытал легкий укол разочарования, и отправился искать хороший камень в достаточном отдалении от берега, чтобы дразнить чаек, не опасаясь быть обнаруженным.

Когда солнце село и взошла луна, Стайлз уже собирался вернуться домой, когда увидел, что в особняке погас свет. Подплыв поближе к берегу, Стайлз увидел, как мужчина спускается по лестнице в лунном свете. Добравшись до воды, он выскользнул из плавок, оставив их на берегу. Человек грациозно повел плечами и напряг мышцы шеи. Когда он снова посмотрел на воду, его лицо было совершенно четко видно Стайлзу, русал задохнулся от изумления.

Глаза мужчины горели красными раскаленными углями во тьме ночной. Его лицо было искажено гримасой и густо покрыто волосами. Его уши вытянулись и теперь заканчивались острыми кончиками.

Он даже близко не был человеком, скорее чем-то таким, о чем Стайлз знал только из легенд, которые гуляли среди его народа.

Он был оборотнем, и это полностью меняло правила игры.

🎄💖🎄💖🎄

На следующее утро после полнолуния Дерек проснулся с первыми лучами солнца. Он никак не мог заснуть, и даже многочасовое плавание не смогло вернуть ему душевного равновесия. Если уж на то пошло, ощущение того, как полная луна влияет на прибой и высоту набегающих волн только усилило его волнение. Он уверял себя, что ему совершенно комфортно в одиночестве, просто в полнолуние это вызывает некоторые затруднения.

Дерек решил, что прогулка по пляжу может улучшить его настроение. Он натянул плавки, выпил стакан холодной воды и направился к выходу, надеясь, что рассвет и океанский воздух успокоят его.

Вид незнакомца, плавающего на территории его частной собственности, разрушил все шансы на то, что это произойдет. Там какой-то чёртов пацан (ладно, не пацан, скорее парень. Молодой человек вряд ли был сильно моложе Дерека) плавал кругами в воде у пляжа Дерека.

Дерек оглядел побережье, но не заметил никаких вещей, которые могли принадлежать незваному гостю. Он услышал бы, если бы кто-то подъехал к его дому. У Дерека не было соседей, и он не слышал никаких машин. Откуда, черт возьми, взялся этот мальчишка?

Впрочем, это не имело значения. Все, что имело значение, — это то, что он должен убраться к чертовой бабушке.

Дерек стремительно спустился к воде.

— Эй! — закричал он. — Это частная собственность!

У маленького говнюка хватило наглости подплыть поближе и дерзко ухмыльнуться Дереку в ответ.

— Океан тебе не принадлежит.

В этом мальчишке было что-то такое, что заставило Дерека на мгновение остановиться и тщательнее присмотреться. Его кожа была бледной, почти прозрачной, и смотрелась крайне странно на теле того, чье худощавое, атлетическое телосложение напоминало профессионального пловца. Зрачки его глаз были суженными, как будто он не привык к яркому свету. Его большие янтарные радужки не были похожи ни на одни ранее виденные Дереком, слишком яркие, чтобы быть человеческими.

Он попытался незаметно принюхаться, но был слишком далеко от пацана, чтобы это дало ему хоть какую-то зацепку. Однако было странно, что обычно перебивающий любые другие ароматы запах солнцезащитного крема отсутствовал, особенно с учетом того, что его кожа казалась крайне чувствительной.

Все это не имело никакого значения. Интригующе или нет, но парень вторгся на чужую территорию.

— Слушай, парень, просто свали. Не заставляй меня звонить в полицию.

— Не будь таким хмуроволком, — парень ухмыльнулся, пренебрежительно махнув рукой. — В чем дело, повышенная раздражительность из-за полнолуния?

Дерек почувствовал, как его сердце моментально взвинтило свой ритм, и тут же насторожился, готовясь к драке.

— Как, черт возьми, ты…

— Лично я, — парень лениво потянулся и откинулся назад в воде, позволяя волнам качать его и обнажить взгляду Дерека свой длинный, блестящий красный хвост, испещренный золотыми пятнами, — нахожу высокие приливы в полнолуние крайне бодрящими.

Дерек успокоился, но лишь слегка. Он никогда раньше не встречал тритонов. И даже не был уверен, продолжали ли они еще бороздить гладь морскую или давно вымерли. Оборотни знали о других нелюдях, подобных им, которые тайно жили среди людей (или как можно дальше от них), но они редко пересекались с ними. Все, что он знал о русалидах, это то, что они были народом, структура которого весьма напоминала стаю — одна большая семья жила под руководством вождя вместо альфы. Дерек знал, что луна тоже влияет на них, но понятия не имел,  _ как именно _

— Хм, я так понимаю, — начал Дерек уверенно, — что вышвырнуть тебя отсюда действительно невозможно.

— У тебя нет и шанса выиграть территориальный спор с  _ русалом  _ о том, кому принадлежит берег, ага.

— Ты что-то имеешь против того, чтобы я тут плавал? — моментально ощетинился Дерек.

— В отличие от тебя, мой четвероногий друг, — рассмеялся русал, — я умею делиться. Лезь в воду. Поплавай со мной.

— Я предпочитаю плавать в одиночестве, — проворчал Дерек, но вошел в воду, внимательно наблюдая за тритоном.

Он аккуратно направился к тому месту, где его ждал русал. Глубина в том месте была достаточной, чтобы ноги Дерека больше не касались песка.

— Итак, волче, что привело тебя сюда? — голос русала был мягким и игривым, и это определенно должно было больше действовать на нервы Дереку. Возможно, дело было в красоте лица тритона или в банальном облегчении от того, что он оказался в компании другого сверхъестественного существа, но Дерек решил не отказываться от его общества.

— Этот пляжный домик принадлежит моей семье.

— В наших сказаниях всегда говорилось, что вы живете стаями, — русал плавал кругами вокруг Дерека, наблюдая за ним с каким-то озорным блеском в глазах. От этого у Дерека волосы на загривке встали дыбом, но он не был уверен, было ли это из-за предчувствия беды или по какой другой причине. — Так где же твоя?

— Тебя это не касается, — рыкнул Дерек. Тритон никак не мог знать насколько щепетильна была затронутая тема, но это не смягчило реакцию Дерека.

— Это не очень-то дружелюбно с твоей стороны, — русал насмешливо надул губы. — Я просто хочу получше узнать своего соседа!

Дерек вздохнул. Вероятно, лучше всего было просто сказать как оно есть, прерывая череду ненужных расспросов.

— Они умерли.

— О, — тритон замер и прикусил губу, очевидно обдумывая свой ответ. — Но разве ты не альфа? — Дерек предположил, что он пытается сменить тему, не подозревая, что его альфа-статус связан с  _ еще более _ травмирующими воспоминаниями. По крайней мере, он был благодарен ему за попытку.

— Вполне можно оставаться альфой и без стаи.

Тритон кивнул, почувствовав напряжение, и на мгновение воцарилось неловкое молчание, прежде чем он протянул руку.

— Кстати, меня зовут Стайлз.

— Дерек, — он подумал, что это довольно странный жест для русала, но все равно пожал протянутую руку.

— Дерек, — тритон —  _ Стайлз  _ — произнес его имя с улыбкой и рассмеялся: — Я никогда раньше не встречал оборотня.

Дерек изогнул бровь.

— Я никогда не встречал тритонов.

— Это правда, что ты в пять раз быстрее человека? — Стайлз подплыл чуть ближе, и Дерек увидел капельки воды, зависшие на острых стрелочках его ресниц. Знакомое тепло разлилось по его телу.

— Всего лишь в пять? — ухмыльнулся Дерек, — я с легкостью разовью куда большую скорость.

— Могу поспорить, что в воде тебе это не даст никаких преимуществ.

Возможно, прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как он был с кем-то (не с Кейт), но Дерек точно мог сказать, когда с ним флиртуют. Глаза Стайлза скользили по его лицу и груди, а бледная кожа совершенно не могла скрыть румянец на щеках. В этом не было ничего удивительного. Дерек привык к тому, что с ним заигрывают, но что удивительно, так это то, насколько  _ восприимчив  _ он оказался к этим ухаживаниям.

— Это звучит как вызов, — Дерек подплыл ближе и позволил намеку на рычание проскользнуть в своем голосе, когда ответил. Лицо Стайлза осветилось широкой улыбкой.

— Наперегонки до того буйка? — он ткнул пальцем в шар, торчащий над поверхностью воды на значительном расстоянии от берега. Дерек обычно не плавал так далеко, и он знал, что ведет себя немного опрометчиво, заплывая в более глубокие воды в компании с русалом, с которым он знаком буквально пару минут, но лицо Стайлза было открытым и честным. Дерек не чувствовал от него никакой опасности.

— Идет.

Пока они плыли наперегонки, Дерек видел, что Стайлз специально притормаживает, хотя Дерек и считал себя отличным пловцом. Неудивительно, что Стайлз оказался первым возле буйка.

Соревноваться в скорости плавания с русалом изначально было глупой затеей, но дело с самого начала было не в гонке, как таковой.

— Из тебя получился хороший соперник. — Стайлз улыбнулся, повиснув на буе. У него даже дыхание не сбилось.

— Я знал, что победа мне не светит.

— Не можешь отказаться от вызова?

— Никогда, — невольно усмехнулся Дерек.

Стайлз рассмеялся.

— А что ты вообще здесь делаешь? — спросил Дерек, когда они поплыли обратно на отмель, где ему было бы удобнее. — Я думал, что русалиды живут на глубине, где на них не могут наткнуться люди.

— Так и есть, но у нас есть способность дышать на поверхности, и мне, например, нравится ею пользоваться.

— Разве это не опасно? — Дерек знал, что, если бы у него была такая же возможность уединиться, как у тритона, он бы не пренебрегал ею.

— Конечно, но я осторожен, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Территория моего племени покрывает большую часть акватории, известной как Западное побережье. Я знаю, каких мест следует избегать, а какие безопасны.

— Довольно большая область.

— По нашим меркам — нет. Океан большой, а наши племена обширны. Вообще-то иметь территорию, что прилегает к побережью мало кто хочет, но мне это нравится.

— Почему? — Дерек не мог понять, что заставило Стайлза покинуть свое племя, свою стаю и рисковать быть обнаруженным людьми.

— Так гораздо проще получить информацию о людях, их мире и культуре. Было бы гораздо безопаснее для меня плавать как можно дальше от берега, но и гораздо скучнее.

_ Очевидно _ , подумал Дерек,  _ парень наивен как ребено _ к.

— Ты считаешь людей интересными, потому что не знаешь, насколько опасны они могут быть.

Губы Стайлза изогнулись в кривой усмешке, а глаза снова озорно блеснули.

— Ты говоришь так, будто опасность не привлекательна.

— Не должна быть, — Дерек попытался вложить в свои слова всю тяжесть пережитого, но Стайлз лишь продолжал ухмыляться, несмотря на его упреки.

— Не всегда люди становятся центром моего внимания. Иногда просто нравится ощущать солнечный свет на своей коже и чешуе, — Стайлз потянулся, его руки вскинулись вверх, открывая Дереку великолепный вид на его плоский живот и подтянутую грудь.

— Если ты приплыл сюда за загаром, нам следует пойти на пляж.

— Тебе требуется отдых после поражения? — Стайлз плеснул на него водой, и Дерек ответил тем же.

— Не дождешься. Ты хочешь реванш?

— Не-а, — Стайлз махнул рукой. — Давай просто расслабимся.

Они подплыли достаточно близко к берегу, чтобы Стайлз мог лежать во всем своем великолепии, сверкая хвостом на солнце, но глубины все еще хватало, чтобы он мог с легкостью погрузиться обратно в воду в случае чего. Волны разбивались об их тела, пока они лежали рядом.

— Ты хотя бы представляешь, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как я мог вот так просто лежать на песке? Стайлз вытянул руки над головой, выгнул спину и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Он закрыл глаза, и на его лице появилась легкая умиротворенная улыбка. Дерек как зачарованный не мог оторвать от него взгляд. Он никогда не думал, что тритоны могут быть так  _ прекрасны _ . Впервые за долгое время он почувствовал, что ему не терпится поболтать, так как его переполняли вопросы о мире, откуда пришел Стайлз.

Они провели вместе целый день, время летело незаметно, пока Стайлз радостно отвечал на вопросы Дерека и подробно описывал свой подводный дом. Дерек также отвечал на вопросы Стайлза, а тот тщательно избегал снова заговорить о семье Дерека.

Когда они, казалось, уже устали от разговоров, между ними повисло уютное молчание, пока они наблюдали за проплывающими мимо облаками.

Наконец Стайлз нарушил молчание.

— Мне пора идти. Мой отец будет очень расстроен, если я снова надолго пропаду.

Дерек кивнул, стараясь не испытывать угрызения совести из-за того, что ему было жаль терять такого собеседника, как Стайлз. Он не собирался привязываться. Стайлз выжидающе смотрел на него янтарными глазами, и Дерек почувствовал, что слова вырываются из него почти против его воли:

— Мы еще увидимся?

Стайлз наклонился вперед и оставил короткий, целомудренный поцелуй на губах Дерека, оставив его ошеломленным.

— Безусловно, — ответил Стайлз, снова погружаясь в воду. — Я обещаю.

🎄💖🎄💖🎄

Стайлз был невероятно быстрым пловцом даже по меркам морского народа. Он мог проделать путь от поверхности до подводных пещер, где жили его соплеменники, на глубине нескольких десятков километров, всего за пару часов. Та скорость, которую он проявил в гонке с Дереком на самом деле и близко не демонстрировала его способности.

Он почувствовал, как жабры на его шее и ребрах раскрылись, стоило только полностью погрузиться в воду. Когда он приблизился к своему дому, почти у самого дна, куда солнечный свет не проникал, его зрачки расширились, радужная оболочка не превратилась в тонкий ободок вокруг их темных провалов. Его глаза сами стали больше, увеличивая поле зрения.

Он почувствовал, как его кожа становится тверже и покрывается чешуей, для защиты его от низких температур в самых глубоких местах океана, внутренние органы его тела тоже перестраивались, адаптируясь к возросшему давлению.

Город русалидов было видно издалека: он светился в темноте благодаря свету пойманных биолюминесцентных медуз.

Стоило только Стайлзу оказаться в черте города, свернув на одну из узких улочек, вырубленных в обширной сети пещер, как возле него оказался его лучший друг Скотт. Мать Скотта, была из племени, расположенного дальше на юг, она много лет назад покинула своего спутника и присоединилась к ним. Мелисса никогда не любила говорить о том, что случилось с отцом Скотта. Вождь без колебаний принял ее в племя, а Стайлз в секунде подружился со Скоттом, помогая ему обжиться на новом месте.

— Где тебя носило, Стайлз? — требовательно спросил Скотт, покачивая длинным синим хвостом взад-вперед. — Ты пропустил охоту! Твой отец очень волновался. Мне пришлось соврать ему, что ты отправился поплавать во впадинах и скорее всего потерял счет времени.

— Вот дерьмо, охота! — Стайлз хлопнул себя по лбу. — Она была сегодня?

— Ага, мы добыли двух гигантских кальмаров, тройку плащеносных акул** и карликового кашалота.

— Это отличный улов. Мне жаль, что я все пропустил. — Стайлз не был лучшим охотником, но у него неплохо получалось и он знал, насколько важна обязанность обеспечивать пищей свой народ. Его отец будет более чем взволнован. Стайлз был бы крайне удивлен, если бы узнал, что его отец не в ярости из-за его отсутствия. Как сын вождя, он знал, что у него есть определенные обязанности, и пропуск охоты — это значительный проступок.

— Серьезно, где ты был? — повторил свой вопрос Скотт, нахмурившись. — Я в курсе, что ты иногда выходишь на поверхность, Стайлз, но ты что-то  _ зачастил  _ с этим. Уже пошли разговоры.

Стайлз схватил Скотта за руку и потащил в нишу, вырезанную в стене пещеры.

— Слушай, только между нами, лады? — Он понизил голос до шепота: — Я там кое-кого встретил.

— Да чтоб тебя приподняло и прихлопнуло, Стайлз! — выругался Скотт. — Ты разговаривал с человеком? Ты что, совсем сдурел?

— Не с человеком, Скотт! С оборотнем.

— Это что, шутка такая? — Скотт задрал бровь. — Оборотней не существует. Это просто сказки для мальков.

— Еще как существуют! Я встретил одного из них! — заявил Стайлз, а потом добавил, подумав: —  _ И он просто шикарен _ .

— Это неожиданно. Что случилось с твоим планом по соблазнению Лидии?

— Если ты вдруг забыл, она вышла замуж за Джексона в прошлом году, — Стайлз сложил руки на груди, — Пышная церемония? Свадьбу вел мой отец? Мы обязаны были присутствовать? Это был тот еще отстой?

— Да уж, — рассмеялся Скот, — я просто удивлен, что тебя это действительно заботит.

— Эй, у меня много талантов, но разбивание семьи в них не входит!

— Это все еще неожиданно.

Стайлзу было все равно.

— Не могу этого отрицать.

— И тебя это совершенно не беспокоит?

— Не-а. — Они вышли на улицу и направились к дому Стайлза, но говорили очень тихо.

— Ты собираешься увидеться с ним еще раз… с этим типа оборотнем, — Скотт не спрашивал. Для этого он слишком хорошо знал Стайлза. Знал, насколько целеустремленным становился Стайлз, стоило ему только на ком-то зациклиться.

— Не  _ «типа» _ , Скотт. Он — оборотень. И да, я собираюсь снова с ним встретиться.

— Тебе не кажется, что это звучит опасно? — тон Скотта был полон неодобрения.

— Ты что, думаешь, он меня сожрать собирается? — ухмыльнулся Стайлз.

— Понятия не имею! Может быть? — Скотт замахал руками, одарив Стайлза взглядом, который ясно говорил: «ты ведешь себя совершенно неразумно».

— Ну, это не так, и, если бы он даже и попытался, я всегда успею уплыть.

Скотт сдался, закатив глаза.

— Прекрасно, но не жди, что я буду продолжать прикрывать тебя перед твоим отцом.

— Даже и не мечтал об этом.

🎄💖🎄💖🎄

Уже прошло несколько дней, Стайлза все не было видно, и волнение Дерека начало нарастать. Как он мог оставить все в таком подвешенном состоянии после этого поцелуя, этого совершенно  _ дразнящего  _ поцелуя?

Может быть, это и к лучшему. Сближаться было опасно. Просто он слишком давно ни с кем не был… на самом деле уже больше шести лет. Дерек был просто одинок, а Стайлз был… Стайлз был просто слишком красив. С ним было слишком легко разговаривать. Было слишком приятно иметь рядом с собой кого-то, от кого ему не нужно было скрывать свою истинную природу. Как Дерек мог устоять?

Они провели вместе всего один день, и он теперь бродил по пляжу, снедаемый беспокойством и чувствуя себя загнанным в клетку. Дерек забыл (или очень старался забыть), как легко влюбиться. Он построил свою защиту, научился насмехаться над историями о крышесносных романах, которые Голливуд пытался навязать ему, и винил в несостоятельности своих предыдущих (которые были той еще катастрофой) отношений наивность и молодость.

Неужели все всегда так и происходило — быстро и бесповоротно? Искра интереса, перерастающая в лесной пожар, стоит лишь чуть ее подкормить?

Ну, он хотя бы точно знал, что Стайлз не был охотником. В этом Дерек был совершенно точно уверен. Однако это не значило, что ему можно безбоязненно доверять. Он все еще может быть таким же лживым, таким же опасным, и Дерек может даже не знать об этом.

В конце концов Дерек задается вопросом, а есть ли что ему терять. У него не осталось ничего, кроме собственной жизни, и он не особо ценил ее даже в лучшие времена.

Что бы ни было у него со Стайлзом, он ухватится за это, как за спасательный круг, и, если это приведет его к гибели… что ж, большего он и не заслуживает.

Он только надеялся, что скоро снова увидит Стайлза.

Рассказы молодого тритона и звук его смеха помогли Дереку на некоторое время забыть о первопричине, что привела его на побережье. И даже этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы очароваться.

🎄💖🎄💖🎄

Стайлз, как он и ожидал, выслушал лекцию о безответственности и получил запрет покидать город без разрешения отца до дальнейшего уведомления. Естественно, он не собирался подчиняться. Не то чтобы он хотел досадить отцу или не относился к своим обязанностям всерьез, но он дал Дереку обещание и собирался его сдержать.

Существовал один вид моллюсков, которые жили здесь в глубинах, еще не изведанных людьми. Он был очень редок и имел темную радужную оболочку, которая, несмотря на свою тонкость, была одной из самых крепких.

Кроме своей редкости, моллюск ценился среди его народа за магические свойства, которыми он обладал.

Считалось, что если взять коготь моллюска*, живущего внутри раковины, и сделать из него серьгу, а затем из самой раковины сделать рожок, то мужчина, носящий эту серьгу, будет слышать каждый раз, когда в раковину будут дуть, независимо от расстояния.

Именно это Стайлз и собирался сделать.

Однажды ночью, когда его отец патрулировал территорию, он улизнул из города.

Это заняло у него некоторое время, но в конце концов он нашел характерные волнообразные следы, оставленные после передвижения моллюска по песчаному дну. Нетрудно было догадаться, что он идет по верному следу, поскольку именно этот моллюск был единственной, способной жить на такой глубине.

У моллюска не было ни малейшего шанса, как только Стайлз встал на его след, но он был милосерден и быстро убил существо, прежде чем вытащить коготь и сожрать самого моллюска.

Он вернулся домой с когтем и панцирем, осталось только обработать их.

Его народ использовал иглообразные зубы плащеносной акулы** для многих вещей, включая пирсинг. Когда Стайлз проколол свое ухо и вставил серьгу с когтем в мочку, прежде чем его плоть моментально затянулась вокруг нее, он испытал лишь секундную боль.

Русалиды разработали несколько способов выживания в зачастую враждебной и беспощадной среде глубокого океана. Они были не так сильны, как оборотни, но их быстрая скорость и молниеносные рефлексы помогли им стать новым видом хищников, новым, но не менее смертоносным. Подобно сиренам, они могли даже очаровывать свою жертву сладкими голосами, чтобы усыпить ее внимание или выманить из укрытия. Природа их самоисцеления была почти такой же, как у оборотней, об этом Стайлз узнал из своего разговора с Дереком. У них не было клыков, нет, но когда они дрались или ели, их зубы, которые в остальное время казались человеческими, становились острыми и зазубренными, как у акулы. они могли заставлять свои глаза светиться по собственному желанию либо для приманки добычи, либо для освещения своего пути в темноте.

На самом деле они не так уж сильно отличались от оборотней. Совсем как говорилось в сказках. У Матери Луны было два мужа — Земля и Океан, и каждому из своих мужчин она подарила сыновей. Ее дети, рожденные от Океана, жили под водой, покачиваясь на волнах приливов, которыми она управляла. А дети Земли жили под небом, и ее бдительный взгляд присматривал за ними с высоты. Хотя и были они братьями и сестрами, столь разные дети Луны редко встречались. Русалиды были настолько изолированы, что старые рассказы о существовании других детей Луны превратились в детские сказки, которые передавались из поколения в поколение, и лишь единицы все еще верили в них. Даже Стайлз мало верил в подобные россказни, пока собственными глазами не увидел, как обратился Дерек, и не понял сразу, кто он такой.

Стайлз закончил подготовку раковины, прорезав отверстие на верхушке, чтобы ее можно было использовать как трубу. Ему придется набраться терпения и подождать, пока отец снова не отправится в дозор, но ему не терпелось выбраться на поверхность и увидеть Дерека.

🎄💖🎄💖🎄

Прошла неделя, и Дерек почти потерял надежду, что Стайлз когда-нибудь вернется. Его ежедневные заплывы потеряли свою привлекательность. Поход на пляж был всего лишь жестоким напоминанием о том спокойном дне, который он провел со Стайлзом, изгнавшим все его тревоги из головы.

Он настроился на еще на один долгий день, просто пытаясь отвлечься от бренности своего бытия. Он удобно устроился с книгой на подоконнике окна, которое выходило на океан, когда услышал голос, зовущий его по имени со стороны пляжа.

Конечно же, там был Стайлз, сверкающий обнаженной грудью и красивый, его каштановые волосы были влажными и взъерошены океанским бризом.

Дерек с трудом удержался, чтобы не рвануть стремглав на пляж. Вместо этого он медленно отложил книгу и спокойно вышел навстречу Стайлзу.

— Ты вернулся, — сказал он, когда добрался до воды, тщательно стараясь, чтобы его голос не выдал его волнение.

— Ну, я же обещал, не так ли? — Стайлз улыбнулся. — Залазь в воду, Дерек. Я соскучился по тебе.

Дерек опустил взгляд на свои спортивные штаны и майку. Он даже не подумал переодеться в плавки. Ну, не то, чтобы оборотни славились своей стеснительностью, и определенно ему нечего было скрывать. Он разделся догола, заметив, как глаза Стайлза следят за каждым его движением, и скользнул в воду.

Как только он оказался в пределах досягаемости, Стайлз поймал его, обхватил руками за шею и притянул к себе в поцелуе. Дерек немедленно ответил, схватив Стайлза за талию и скользнул ему в рот языком. Губы Стайлза были мягкими, а на вкус он был сладким (даже несмотря на то, что у поцелуя был привкус соленой воды). Дереку было наплевать, что все развивается слишком быстро. Он хотел Стайлза и того, что Стайлз заставлял его чувствовать. Он был готов и хотел взять столько, сколько Стайлз в состоянии дать ему.

— Извини, что я так задержался, — сказал Стайлз, когда их поцелуй наконец прервался, — но я принес тебе подарок.

— Да неужели? — задыхаясь, спросил Дерек.

Стайлз наклонился, и Дерек впервые заметил, что он носит пояс, низко повязанный вокруг бедер, а сбоку к нему крепился мешочек. Все это сооружение, казалось, было сделано из чего-то напоминающего тюленью кожу, шкуру какого-то морского животного, которое Дерек не мог бы сходу назвать, и веревок, которые похоже были сделаны из морских водорослей.

Из мешочка Стайлз извлек темную блестящую раковину. Он протянул его Дереку, который сразу же заметил, что в верхней части прорезано отверстие.

Стайлз постучал себя по уху, привлекая внимание Дерека к висящему там черному когтю.

— Пока я ношу  _ это _ , — сказал он, — когда бы ты не подул в раковину, я услышу, не важно, как далеко я буду от тебя.

— И ты приплывешь на мой зов, так? — ухмыльнулся Дерек.

— Это может занять у меня некоторое время, — покраснел Стайлз, — но да, смысл в этом.

— Почему это тебе может понадобиться много времени? Твой дом далеко отсюда?

— Я живу очень далеко отсюда, но расстояние — это не проблема. Русалиды невероятно быстры.

— Тогда в чем причина? — спросил Дерек, лениво поглаживая одной рукой бок Стайлза, просто чтобы насладиться самой  _ возможностью _ .

Стайлз издал быстрый нервный смешок.

— Ну, возможно, мне было запрещено покидать пределы нашего города. Мой отец недоволен тем, что я кучу времени ошиваюсь вдали от дома, к тому же я действительно пропустил охоту, в которой должен был участвовать.

— Твой отец…? — спросил Дерек, быстро отводя руку от кожи Стайлза. — Сколько тебе вообще лет?

— Ты же знаешь, — Стайлз виновато и робко улыбнулся ему, — что наша жизнь длиннее, так что наш возраст не совсем совпадает…

— Стайлз, — настоял Дерек, и Стайлз вздохнул.

— Ладно. Я еще не считаюсь полностью совершеннолетним членом своего племени, но наши законы работают не так, как человеческие. Продолжительность нашей жизни почти в два раза больше, чем у обычного человека, так что…

— А насколько ты далек от совершеннолетия? — Дерек знал, что это не станет для него камнем преткновения, Стайлз совершенно очевидно был половозрелой особью, но он чувствовал, что должен знать, если ему грозит опасность совершить что-то…  _ противозаконное _ .

— Я достаточно взрослый, чтобы уже два года принимать участие в охоте, а мне остался еще одни до официального признания меня совершеннолетним. Думаю, в человеческих годах мне было бы семнадцать.

Дерек выдохнул с облегчением. Он действительно хотел бы, чтобы у него все еще был старый бестиарий его семьи — прочитать прямо сейчас раздел о русалидах было бы крайне полезно.

Дерек расслабился и снова притянул Стайлза ближе для нового поцелуя. Он провел руками по спине, наслаждаясь ощущением гладкой, невероятно мягкой кожи тритона.

— Мой отец — вождь, так что мне все равно надо будет слушаться его, даже когда я достигну совершеннолетия.

И теперь снова Дерек был напряжен. Стайлз заметил это и рассмеялся. Он взял Дерека за руку и потянул его к берегу.

Они лежали вместе на пляже под теплым солнцем, обмениваясь поцелуями и рассказами о различиях их видов. Дерек рассказал Стайлзу, что альфы могут полностью трансформироваться, и Стайлз рассказал Дереку о том, что все русалиды обладают способностью очаровывать голосом. Они пользовались этим для приманивания добычи, но также и во время важных церемоний, а также во время ухаживания за своими избранниками (или  _ спутниками _ , как называли их русалиды).

И, словно был хоть малейший шанс неправильно оценить намерения Стайлза, он запел для него тихим, низким и завораживающим голосом.

Он пел ему о знаменитых любовниках из прошлого своего народа, о смелых подвигах и величайших жертвах. Он использовал такие слова, как «всегда» и «на веки вечные», слова, которые Дерек ненавидел, но на мгновение под влиянием голоса Стайлза ему стало легче переступить через свою собственную ожесточенность.

🎄💖🎄💖🎄

Даже несмотря на то, что Стайлз сказал, что ему запрещено покидать город, он все равно умудрялся регулярно видеться с Дереком в течение следующих недель. Он не мог приплывать каждый день, но между его визитами к Дереку никогда не проходило много времени. Жизнь Дерека полностью изменилась. Ему было о чем мечтать каждое утро, когда он просыпался, и о ком думать каждую ночь, когда он ложился спать. В его голове были свежие, новые мысли и воспоминания, о которых он мог думать без боли в груди.

Он с удвоенной энергией принимался за свои ежедневные заплывы. Дерек твердо решил, что в один прекрасный день сделает Стайлза в гонках до буйка. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя так комфортно в океане, как сейчас. Никогда не ожидал, что снова испытает подобное чувство, после того как родной лес перестал приносить ему покой. Деревья и земля были слишком переполнены призраками его прошлого. Океан хранил только воспоминания о мягких губах Стайлза и частом смехе.

Дерек знал, что никогда полностью не избавится от горя. Ощущение счастья от того, что в его жизни появился Стайлз, грозило вот-вот выплеснуться наружу; он мечтал, чтоб в его жизни был кто-то, с кем можно было бы поделиться этим счастьем… но в его жизни никого не было. Он никогда не узнает, как Лора могла бы поддразнивать его, что подумали бы родители о его необычном выборе партнера или какими шутками могли бы забросать его кузены.

Ему трудно давались подобные предположения. Каждый раз, когда он представлял себе смеющуюся Лору, это причиняло ему боль, как колотая рана. Она, наверное, спросила бы его,  _ не решил ли он после этого перестать есть рыбу _ . Он представил себе, как его отец отрывает взгляд от газеты с озадаченным выражением лица и спрашивает: « _ Значит, его отец — вождь. Это что-то вроде альфы для них, да _ ?». Дерек почти наяву видел, как он кивает, посмеивается про себя и возвращается к чтению после того, как Дерек сказал ему «да». Его мать, всегда бывшая альфой, была бы настороже и приставала бы к нему с вопросами. « _ Если его отец — вождь, то пойдет ли по его стопам Стайлз? Как вы собираетесь быть вместе, если он не может жить на суше, а ты под водой? _ »

Как бы ни было больно думать об этом, Дерек должен был признать, что его мать подняла бы несколько очень важных вопросов.

🎄💖🎄💖🎄

Стайлз знал, что отец поручил ему черную работу по сбору морских огурцов в качестве некоего извращенного наказания. Его не поймали, когда он пробирался на поверхность, но Стайлз знал, что его отец достаточно наблюдателен, чтобы понять, что что-то происходит, даже если он понятия не имел, что именно.

Морские огурцы были медлительны и до смешного легки в ловле, но потребовались часы бессмысленного плавания, чтобы собрать их со дна океана. Они были важной частью рациона деревни, но эта задача по их сбору обычно поручалась детям, достаточно взрослым, чтобы покинуть город без присмотра, но слишком мелким, чтобы присоединиться к охоте.

Все мысли Стайлза занимал Дерек. Стайлз понимал, что глупо связываться с двуногим (даже если он не человек). Стайлз не смог бы отказаться от своего народа. Даже если бы он нашел способ (который действительно существовал, но способ этот  _ тщательно  _ хранился в секрете), он не мог отказаться от своего отца, своих друзей и свои обязанности. Захочет ли Дерек присоединиться к нему в океане? Он знал, что существует способ, который передавался еще с тех времен, когда русалиды и люди вступали в брак. Это не было особо распространенной практикой, но так делали раньше. Как тот, кто в будущем станет вождем, Стайлз обязан был знать все старые ритуалы, хотя ему предстояло прожить еще много лет, прежде чем он займет место своего отца.

_ Захочет  _ ли Дерек вообще уплыть с ним? Одно дело — целоваться, целыми днями валяясь на песке, и совсем другое — подвергнуться столь радикальной трансформации.

То, как Дерек иногда смотрел на него со смесью одиночества и тоски, вселяло в Стайлза надежду, что Дерек хотя бы подумает об этом.

🎄💖🎄💖🎄

Прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как Дерек видел Стайлза в последний раз, и разлука начинала грызть его. Он сидел на берегу, проводя руками по раковине, которая стала его самым ценным имуществом… не то, чтобы у него в принципе оставалось много вещей. После пожара он привык жить по-спартански.

Он еще ни разу не использовал ее. Стайлз обычно появлялся по крайней мере раз в несколько дней. Но ведь тритон дал ему раковину не просто так, не так ли? Он определенно сделал это на такой случай, как сейчас.

Поэтому Дерек поднес раковину к губам и подул. Один протяжный звук, глубокий и ясный, разнесся над волнами. Теперь все, что оставалось Дереку, это подождать и посмотреть, действительно ли магия работает.

Прошло совсем немного времени, может быть, несколько часов, прежде чем Стайлз показался над поверхностью воды. Он замахал рукой, подзывая Дерека, который ждал его на берегу. Без малейших колебаний Дерек бросился к ему в воду.

— Я скучал по тебе, — Стайлз притянул его к себе, стоило только Дереку оказаться в пределах досягаемости. — А чем ты занимался, кроме того, что погряз в раздумьях на пляже и был трагически прекрасен?

— Думал о тебе, — Дерек почувствовал нечто слегка унизительное в этой фразе, но стоило только заметить, как засияло лицо Стайлза, и он понял, что этого стоило того, чтобы усмирить свою глупость.

Хвост Стайлза заскользил под водой по ноге Дерека, совершенно очевидно заигрывая. От этого движения по спине Дерека табуном пробежали мурашки.

— Так, а что именно ты там обо мне думал?

Чувствуя странную смелость, Дерек протянул руку и провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Стайлза.

— Очень много всего. Особенно много мыслей я уделил твоим губам и тому, как хорошо они прижимаются к моим, — губы Стайлза были невероятно мягкими. Дерек считал, что виной тому подводный стиль жизни Стайлза. У них никогда не было возможности обветриться. Они были невероятно мягкими и, как и щеки Стайлза, легко краснели.

Стайлз предпочитал отвечать не словами, а действиями, он прижался к телу Дерека, не оставив между ними и миллиметра свободного пространства, накрыл его губы своими, скользнул в чужой рот настойчивым языком. Дерек жадно отвечает на его поцелуй, схватив Стайлза за бедра и притянув его еще ближе, пока требовательно изучал рот Стайлза.

— Сегодня, — похвастался Дерек, когда смог оторваться от русала, — победителем в нашем заплыве до буйка буду я.

— Ха! — засмеялся Стайлз, — И не мечтай, волчище!

В компании со Стайлзом все обретало оттенок беззаботности и чуда, но вскоре разговор принял серьезный оборот. Они купались в свое удовольствие и валялись на берегу, наполовину вынырнув из воды, позволяя волнам накрыть их по пояс.

Вопросы, озвученные в его голове голосом матери, мучили Дерека уже несколько дней, и он просто не мог больше игнорировать их.

— Я бы не стал просить тебя покинуть свою семью, — сказал Дерек, — но есть ли какая-нибудь возможность мне присоединиться к тебе в океане?

— Я слышал о таком способе, но ты уверен? — Стайлз придвинулся ближе, пробираясь по песку, и Дерек буквально мог ощутить от него запах надежды. — Мой мир очень сильно отличается от твоего.

— Меня здесь ничего не держит. Моей стаи больше нет, — ответил Дерек. Разве может быть в океане что-то, что сломает его жизнь еще больше, когда от нее и так мало что осталось? — Я знаю, что могу привыкнуть к жизни под водой.

— Мне надо будет обсудить это с отцом, но я думаю, что у нас все получится, — голос Стайлза звучал со сдержанным оптимизмом. — Я думаю, ты мог бы быть счастлив с нами, Дерек. Мы не так уж сильно отличаемся от оборотней в особо важных аспектах. Мы вместе плаваем, охотимся, чувствуем силу Луны.

— Я снова нуждаюсь в стае. — Дерек провел рукой по влажным волосам Стайлза, прежде чем погладить его лицо. — Так не может больше продолжаться. Не теперь, когда я знаю, что есть лучший вариант.

— Я найду способ, как тебе измениться, — выражение лица Стайлза стало серьезным. — Чего бы это мне ни стоило, я сделаю так, чтобы это произошло.

— Я не хочу потерять тебя, Стайлз, — пробормотал Дерек, притягивая Стайлза ближе и зарываясь носом в изгиб его шеи. — Мы с тобой знакомы не так недавно, но ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя живым. — От Стайлза так хорошо пахло: соленая вода, молодость и пряный запах возбуждения.

— Не волнуйся, — улыбнулся ему Стайлз. — Ты не потеряешь меня, и я сделаю все возможное, чтоб ты об этом не пожалел.

Затем он качнулся вперед и притянул Дерека к себе для еще одного поцелуя. Руки Стайлза совершенно не знали удержу. Его пальцы прошлись по прессу Дерека, и он застонал в поцелуй. Дерек чувствовал, как его член твердеет, и все, что он хотел сделать, это опустить руки Стайлза ниже и прижаться к ним. Ему с трудом удалось от этого удержаться, но, когда они разорвали свой поцелуй, взгляд Стайлза упал на эрекцию Дерека.

— Это значит, что ты хочешь меня? — спросил он, облизнувшись и подняв взгляд на Дерека. От Стайлза сильно пахло возбуждением и любопытством. От этого возбуждение Дерека стало еще сильнее, стоило только запаху Стайлза полностью заполнить его нос.

— Да, — резко рыкнул Дерек, пытаясь замаскировать нетерпение в своем голосе.

Стайлз положил руку на колено Дерека чуть ниже края его плавок.

— Могу я посмотреть?

Дерек не ответил, он просто приподнял бедра и стянул плавки вниз. Он не заметил, да его и не особо заботило это, когда набежавшая волна унесла их в океан. Стайлз не сводил с него глаз, и даже если бы Дерек не чувствовал запаха его возбуждения, он все равно бы все понял по его по густому яркому румянцу на щеках.

Большая волна обрушилась на них, оставляя за собой морскую пену, когда Стайлз переместился, чтобы оказаться между ног Дерека. Его длинный красно-золотой хвост был выставлен напоказ, сверкая на солнце и приковывая взгляд Дерека.

Стайлз не медля ни секунды прикоснулся к нему. Провел рукой по бедрам Дерека, а затем осторожно начал поглаживать его кожу, словно не был уверен в его чувствительности.

— Ты тут такой  _ теплый _ , — прошептал Стайлз. Его пальцы были повсюду, дразня Дерека своими исследованиями. Мягкие руки Стайлза нежно ласкали его яички и скользили вверх и вниз по стволу его члена.

— Ты можешь использовать свой рот, — подсказал Дерек. Его сердце учащенно билось в предвкушении, и он был рад, что слух Стайлза не такой чувствительный, как его собственный.

— Мой рот? — глаза Стайлза метнулись к лицу Дерека, в их янтарной глубине явно читалось удивление.

Дерек кивнул и провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Стайлза, осторожно оттягивая ее. Он положил одну руку на затылок Стайлза.

— Я научу тебя как.

Стайлз наклонился вперед и обхватил губами головку члена Дерека.

— Вот так. Открой пошире, — подсказал Дерек, и Стайлз подчинился, открыв распахнув губы, чтобы пропустить член Дерека глубже в горло.

— Осторожнее с зубами, — предостерег Дерек, затаив дыхание, наблюдая, как его пенис скользит между этими мягкими губами, которые он так любил. Рот Стайлза был теплым, влажным и манящим. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как Дерек был с кем-то, и Стайлз был просто прекрасен, раскинувшись между его ног у самой линии прибоя. Он знал, что долго не продержится.

Дерек взял Стайлза за руку и притянул ее между бедер.

— Ты можешь обхватить рукой у корня, если не получается заглотить его целиком. Сжимай и двигай вот так, — он взял Стайлза за запястье и повел рукой вверх-вниз, чтобы показать ему. Дерек едва сдержал стон, когда Стайлз перехватил инициативу.

— У тебя так хорошо получается, Стайлз, — простонал Дерек, мягко покачивая бедрами и подбадривая Стайлза. Русал явно быстро учился. Он не сводил глаз с лица Дерека, наблюдая за его реакцией и повторяя то, что доставляло ему удовольствие. Он синхронно двигал рукой и ртом, позволяя члену Дерека скользить по губам, пока он жадно сосал.

— Возьми немного глубже, — на этот раз Дерек не смог сдержать стона, когда Стайлз повиновался. — Да, именно так.

Он вцепился в волосы Стайлза, старательно сдерживаясь, чтобы не тянуть слишком сильно. Меньше всего ему хотелось случайно причинить боль Стайлзу. Дереку потребовалось море самообладания, чтобы не дать себе волю и просто не врываться в рот, но он держал себя в узде.

— Ты был создан для этого, — у Стайлза получалось просто великолепно, и, насколько было известно Дереку, он никогда раньше не держал член в руках. Это было невероятно. Дерек знал, точно знал, что долго не протянет, но, боже, как же ему этого хотелось. Он уже много лет не чувствовал себя так хорошо, так расслабленно, таким  _ живым _ .

— Ох, блядь Стайлз, я сейчас… — его голос дрожал, и окончание его предупреждения потонуло в стоне, когда он кончил в рот Стайлза.

Стайлз отстранился, явно изумленный, в его удивленно распахнутом рту было явно видно следы спермы Дерека. Он пораженно распахнул глаза и наклонился обратно вниз, чтобы высосать остатки спермы из Дерека, прежде чем она досталась океану. Дерек застонал, когда рот Стайлза снова обхватил его член, и Стайлз стал сосать еще активнее, подстегнутый внезапной уверенностью.

Когда Дерек был выпит досуха, Стайлз сел и вытер рот, издав довольный звук.

— Дерек, это было невероятно. Лучшее, что мне доводилось пробовать. Немного похоже на морскую соль, но также сладко, как свежая икра. Не могу точно описать этот вкус, но мне определенно нравится.

Дерек расслабился, лег плашмя на песок, перестав удерживать свое тело приподнятым, опираясь на локти.

— Ты можешь получить столько, сколько захочешь. — Стайлз рассмеялся и лег рядом с ним, положив голову на грудь Дерека.

— А как вы… — Дерек почувствовал, что краснеет, и мысленно дал себе пинка. — Я имею в виду, а у тебя… — он обвел рукой нижнюю половину тела Стайлза, где все, что он мог видеть, были блестящие чешуйки. Он мог бы ответить взаимной любезностью, но понятия не имел, как.

Стайлз поднял голову и подмигнул ему.

— Когда ты присоединишься ко мне под водой, ты все узнаешь.

🎄💖🎄💖🎄

— Человек, Стайлз?! — бушевал вождь. — Ты же знаешь, что это незаконно! Запрещено вступать в контакт с…

— Да нет же, пап, он не человек! — Стайлз отчаянно замахал руками. Вероятно, ему следовало начать с этой маленькой детали, прежде чем объявить отцу, что он встретил двуногого с поверхности.

— В смысле? — отец посмотрел на него так, словно он сошел с ума.

— Он оборотень, — Стайлз прикусил губу и стал ждать реакции отца.

— Ты уверен?

— Да, я видел его трансформацию.

— Только ты, Стайлз, — покачал головой вождь. — Только тебе удалось встретиться и влюбиться в  _ оборотня _ . Мы не общались с ними уже тысячу лет.

— Я просто крайне везучий, ага? — Стайлз ухмыльнулся, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

— Да, это определенно везение, — вождь раздраженно провел рукой по волосам. — Ты не мог знать наверняка, что он оборотень, когда только встретил его. Ты хоть представляешь, как это опасно…

— Значит, это можно сделать, не так ли? — перебил его Стайлз. — Есть способ обратить его? Это ведь правда, то, что я читал в этих историях?

— Этот способ существует, — отец сурово посмотрел на него. — И ты в курсе этого, Стайлз.

— И? — подсказал Стайлз.

— Ты знаешь, что нужно сделать. Я не могу остановить тебя, сынок, — вождь не выглядел сильно довольным этим фактом. — Ты уже в том возрасте, когда нужно выбирать, как доказать, что ты уже взрослый, — он тяжело вздохнул. — Я надеялся, что ты сделаешь это, став старшим охотником. Этот путь самый безопасный и практичный.

Он положил руку на плечо сына.

— Это самый опасный из всех наших ритуалов взросления, потому что помочь поверхностнику приспособиться к жизни среди нас — это серьезная ответственность. Ты же это понимаешь?

— Понимаю.

— Ожерелье трансформации требует мощной магии, а мощная магия требует мощной жертвы, — его отец нахмурился. — Ты готов поставить на кон свою жизнь, чтобы добыть все необходимое для ритуала?

— Я знаю эти легенды. И знаю на что иду.

— Ты молод и глуп! — сорвался на крик его отец. — Ты даже не представляешь, во что ввязываешься.

— Я докажу, что ты ошибаешься. — Стайлз почувствовал, как природное упрямство всколыхнулось в его душе. — Я докажу, что я взрослый мужчина и я докажу, что способен обеспечить безопасность Дерека, пока он приспосабливается к нашему образу жизни. Он будет достойным приобретением для племени. Он будет великим охотником. Я это точно знаю.

— А что мне делать, если ты ошибаешься, Стайлз? — в голосе отца послышался надлом, проявление эмоций, которое он позволял себе только тогда, когда они оставались наедине. — А что я буду делать, если ты погибнешь?

— Я обязательно вернусь живым и невредимым! — поспешил заверить его Стайлз.

— Я уже потерял твою мать, — Стайлз съежился от слов отца. — Не знаю, смогу ли я жить дальше, если потеряю еще и тебя.

— Я этого не допущу, папа. Я обещаю.

Отец долго молчал, изучая его лицо.

— Ты, должно быть, очень увлечен им.

Стайлз не знал, что сказать, поэтому просто кивнул. Его отец устало вздохнул.

— Если ты закончишь ожерелье, я по закону обязан уважать твой выбор. Принеси его мне, и я наделю его магией, необходимой, чтобы изменить твоего оборотня.

— Спасибо, — у Стайлза словно гора свалилась с плеч, такое облегчение он испытал. Правда, он знал, что его отец не мог на законных основаниях запретить ему провести ритуал, но он был благодарен за его легкую (хотя и неохотную) поддержку.

— Стайлз, ты же знаешь, что эти ожерелья обычно сопровождаются брачным предложением. Ты собираешься стать мужем этого оборотня?

— Я… Нет? — теперь сердце Стайлза бешено колотилось в груди только от одной мысли об этом. — А я и не знаю. Он просто спросил есть ли способ присоединиться к нам, и я знаю, что это единственный вариант. Я не собираюсь заставлять его делать что-то подобное. Я имею в виду… Надеюсь, когда-нибудь, но… — он замолчал, смутившись.

— Даже так, — нахмурился вождь еще больше. — Он должен знать значение этого ритуала. Он должен знать, что это означает.

— Я ему расскажу.

🎄💖🎄💖🎄

Ожерелье было разработано, чтобы доказать значимость намерений ремесленника благодаря трудности получения его компонентов. Некоторые предметы, необходимые для создания ожерелья, были ценны из-за их редкости, некоторые из-за суровых испытаний, которые приходилось преодолевать, чтобы заполучить их, а самые важные части были ценны из-за опасности, с которой нужно было столкнуться, чтобы добыть их.

Ему нужны были усы водяного дракона, зубы гигантского морского слизня***, обитавших только в самых глубоких и холодных впадинах глубоководной зоны, кристаллизованный глаз морского змея, пять раковин, тщательно отобранных у самых ядовитых морских улиток, клюв Кракена, разбитый на три части, и черные жемчужины из редкого гигантского глубоководного моллюска, достаточно большого, чтобы целиком заглотить тритона.

Это будет нелегко. Ему придется сражаться с существами, во много раз превосходящими его в силе. Ему придется уплыть далеко от дома и выдержать критично низкие температуры и опасности пещер глубоководного океана.

Это будет нелегко, но он сделает это для Дерека.

Он сделает это, чтобы проявить себя в глазах своего народа и подарить оборотню, который так быстро покорил его сердце, шанс начать новую жизнь.

Он покинул свой город только с охотничьим копьем и мешком, полным припасов.

Проходя через городские ворота, он не смотрел в глаза своему отцу. Стайлз знал, что рискует многим ради любовных отношений, которые только начались. Он не сожалел о своем решении, но ему было невыносимо видеть страх и тревогу на лице отца.

Скотт ждал его на окраине города, чтобы обнять.

— Жаль, что я не могу пойти с тобой, — Скотт нахмурился. — Никто больше не выбирает этот способ достижения совершеннолетия. Никто. Ты совершеннейший псих, Стайлз.

Стайлз криво усмехнулся своему другу.

— Я уникален, что тут скажешь?

— Просто вернись, хорошо? — покачал головой Скотт.

— О, Скотти, ты за меня переживаешь.

— Вот ещё! — Скотт улыбнулся, но Стайлз видел, как он на самом деле встревожен. — Я просто знаю, что, если ты умрешь, они, вероятно, выберут какого-нибудь идиота вроде Джексона, на место вождем после твоего отца, а это никому и даром не сдалось.

Стайлз рассмеялся.

— Не волнуйся, я твердо намерен вернуться домой.

🎄💖🎄💖🎄

Дни ожидания, на которые рассчитывал Дерек, превратились в недели.

Он носил раковину, которую дал ему Стайлз, каждый раз, когда спускался к воде. Он гладил руками гладкую поверхность раковины. Стайлз сказал, что, если Дерек воспользуется раковиной, он придет к нему. Дерек не хотел посылать зов, он просто верил, что Стайлз вернется сам, но Стайлз дал ему раковину не просто так.

Он поднес раковину к губам и выдул длинную, ясную ноту, которая, казалось, разлилась в воздухе, прошла рябью над волнами и затерялась в воде.

Дерек весь день бродил по пляжу, высматривая Стайлза, но он так и не появился. Мужчина мысленно обругал себя за эту неуемную надежду.

Он вернулся домой, когда солнце уже садилось, и попытался занять себя чтением книги. Когда это не помогало, он пытался смотреть телевизор, лазить по интернету, слушать музыку. Ничего не помогало, даже энергичная отупляющая тренировка не помогала.

В конце концов ему ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как забыться беспокойным сном.

🎄💖🎄💖🎄

Последний предмет, который требовалось найти Стайлзу, будет самым труднодоступным и самым важным. Чтобы магия сработала, все остальные предметы должны быть нанизаны на ус водяного дракона. Их длинные усы были крепкими, как сталь, и гибкими, как водоросли.

Встретиться с водяным драконом в одиночку было равносильно самоубийству. Часто целый отряд русалидов был необходим, чтоб завалить одну морскую тварь, когда тот оказывался в опасной близости от их городов. Стайлз понимал это и сознательно шел на риск. Даже если подобное проворачивали только в древности русалиды из легенд… он был полон решимости попытаться. В конце концов, что могло помешать ему преуспеть там, где раньше преуспевали другие?

Перед смертью его мама любила рассказывать ему истории из прошлого их народа. Он вырос на рассказах о героических подвигах странствующей русалки Адрианны Атлантической, которая влюбилась в вождя племени в холодных водах Северного Ледовитого океана и завоевала его сердце, принеся ему череп водяного дракона, наводящего ужас на его город. Кроме Адрианны, в прошлом существовало бесчисленное множество историй о возлюбленных, завершивших ритуал, который он сейчас пытался совершить. Если Хефнир с Северного моря мог завершить ожерелье трансформации для своего любимого — викинга, то почему Стайлз не мог завершить его для своего волка?

Он понимал, что глупо сравнивать себя со знаменитыми воинами древности, с учетом того, что он еще не прошел испытания в бою и даже еще не считается взрослым мужчиной, но он был способен на многое для достижения своих целей, стоило только вбить себе что-то в голову.

Он сдержит свои слово или заплатит за его нарушение своей жизнью.

Стайлз знал, что лучший шанс победить дракона — это его хитрость, а не грубая сила. Его никогда не хвалили за спортивное мастерство, но он славился своим умом. Тритон надеялся, что его сообразительность докажет свою полезность не только для запоминания географии океанского дна или изложения интересных исторических фактов.

Он провел последние несколько дней в молчаливом выслеживании дракона, которого нашел. Он изучил его движения, узнал, где тот предпочитает охотиться, когда спит и как сражается.

В тот день, когда он намеревался начать свою атаку, он почувствовал, что коготь, который он всегда носил в ухе, начал вибрировать, и он услышал звук, издаваемый раковиной. Дерек хотел его увидеть. Дерек уже ждал его. Ему хотелось немедленно плыть к нему, но Стайлз был далеко от дома и должен был выполнить свою задачу, иначе все, что он делал до сих пор, окажется напрасным.

Он позволил звуку раковины укрепить свою решимость и отправился охотиться на дракона.

Пещера, в которой обитал дракон, имела два входа, что делало весьма сложной задачу загнать существо в угол. К счастью, Стайлз привез с собой несколько освященных камней, подобных тем, что окружали его родной город, защищая его от нападения драконов. Камни были очищены с помощью древнего ритуала, и когда они использовались для создания барьера, водяной дракон не мог пересечь его.

Было легко определить, когда дракон спал, его храп создавал мягкие волны, которые входили и выходили из пещеры.

Стайлз как можно тише прокрался вперед и заблокировал выходы дракона.

Водяным драконам требовалось много места, чтобы вложить всю силу в широкие размахи своих колючих хвостов и движения когтистых лап. Правда, сражение в ближнем бою ограничило бы возможности Стайлза тоже (если бы дракон получил преимущество, сбежать было бы гораздо труднее), но он был маневреннее, меньше, и его двузубое копье было покрыто ядом самых смертоносных морских слизней.

Если он будет двигаться быстро и точно нацеливать свои удары, то сможет ввести яд в кровь дракона. Драконья шкура была почти неуязвима, но он внимательно слушал на уроках, когда они обсуждали анатомию других существ, живущих в океане. Он знал несколько мест, где дракон был уязвим, и токсины яда вызывали паралич всего за несколько секунд, давая Стайлзу столь необходимое время, чтобы прикончить дракона. Он только надеялся, что окажется достаточно быстрым и ловким, чтобы отравить дракона, прежде чем тот успеет насадить его тело на свои длинные опасные когти.

Драконы обладали чрезвычайно чувствительным слухом, и, несмотря на все его попытки действовать бесшумно, как только Стайлз проник в пещеру, тварь моргнула, широко раскрывая свои глаза и зарычала, мотая головой в поисках чужака.

Он метнулся прочь, прячась за скалой и высматривая место для атаки. Первый удар ни за что не должен был уйти в молоко. Как только дракон заметит его, он бросится в атаку, и Стайлз будет занят уклонением от ударов. Ему еще повезет, если у него будет возможность нанести второй удар. Дракон должен получить яд с первой попытки, иначе шансы Стайлза на успех стремительно снизились бы.

Дракон отвернул башку от его укрытия, и Стайлз смог разглядеть несколько уязвимых мест на его реберных жабрах. Если бы он был достаточно быстр, чтобы вонзить свое копье в одного из них, яд распространился бы крайне быстро.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и крепко сжал свое копье. Он уже не был тем же молодым русалом, каким был, когда только начинал это путешествие. К этому моменту он уже был на много километров вдали от дома и уже успел уничтожить кракена. Кракен был весьма скромных размеров, но об этом совершенно не обязательно было кому-то знать. Кроме того, никто этого и не узнает, если он не переживет этот бой. Дело в том, упрямо напомнил себе Стайлз, что он изменился. Он уже преодолел трудности, хотя даже не был уверен, что у него это получится. Ему просто надо было поверить в себя и быть храбрым еще раз.

Он собрал все свое мужество в кулак и бросился вперед. Его копье едва смогло оцарапать жабры дракона, когда тварь резко развернулась и полоснул его когтями по груди. Стайлз никогда не думал, что будет рад, если сможет замаскироваться в облаке собственной крови, но он определенно был. Когда его кровь брызнула в воде между ними, у него было лишь короткое мгновение, чтобы снова перевернуть копье и снова атаковать. На этот раз он нанес верный удар. Дракон взревел, и Стайлз, жмурясь от боли, схватился за собственную грудь и уклонялся от удара за ударом, умудряясь избегать когтей дракона, пока яд не начал действовать.

Скорее всего бой длился всего несколько минут, но Стайлзу показалось, что прошла ужасающая вечность.

Ему следовало уйти, найти защищенное укрытие, чтобы спрятаться, пока его раны не затянутся. Кровь, его и дракона, привлечет других хищников. Стайлз все еще был под влиянием инстинктов, и был потрясен тем, что умудрился выжить. Он крепко сжал усы в руке и поплыл так быстро, как только мог, обратно к маленькой узкой пещере, которую он сделал своим временным домом, пока выслеживал дракона. Однако он был осторожен, стараясь выбирать обходной путь, зная, что если он направится прямо туда, то любой хищник может пойти по запаху его крови, разлитому в воде. Большинство хищников как дракон и кракен, живущих на такой глубине, достигали гигантских размеров. Он будет в полной безопасности под сводом пещеры, слишком маленькой, чтобы они могли туда пролезть.

Он хотел притащить труп дракона в свой город, чтобы его народ мог использовать его, но он был слишком сильно ранен, и его первоочередной задачей стал незамедлительный поиск укрытия. Он надеялся, что туша все еще будет там, чтобы он мог претендовать на нее, когда достаточно исцелится, но он сомневался, что это будет так. В глубоком океане было полно падальщиков, которые совершенно не прочь полакомиться его добычей.

Он сделал это. Он едва мог поверить, что теперь у него есть все необходимое. Теперь ему нужно было только пережить путешествие домой, чтобы его отец мог зачаровать полученное ожерелье.

Он не мог дождаться возвращения домой, чтобы успокоить отца, отпраздновать свою победу со Скоттом, а потом…

Он почувствовал, как, несмотря на боль в ранах, на его лице появилась легкая улыбка.

А потом он снова увидит Дерека.

🎄💖🎄💖🎄

Дерек чувствовал себя жалким. Он даже не осознавал, как много всего упущено в его жизни, как далеко он погрузился в свое отчаяние, пока не появился Стайлз. Стайлз заставил его снова чувствовать после того столь тщательно отгородился от окружающего мира. То, что это счастье исчезло так же внезапно, как и появилось, оставило его раны, старые и новые, снова открытыми и зияющими.

Он старался верить в Стайлза. Он пытался верить, что тот собирается сдержать свое обещание, что  _ вернется _ , но от этой веры осталось крайне мало после столь длительного ожидания. Дерек упрекнул себя за то, что вообще  _ поверил _ . Его эмоции колебались как маятник: от отчаяния к робкой надежде.

Иногда Дерек впадал в ярость. Он ругал себя за то, что действительно ничего не знал о тритонах. Была ли их природа непостоянна или они все же были склонны к верности? Были ли у них привычки к праздному флирту или же они относились к своим романтическим связям так же серьезно, как и оборотни? Он понятия не имел, а поскольку его семейная библиотека была уничтожена, у него не было никакой возможности выяснить это с помощью многочисленных пролистываний пыльных книг.

Оборотни, как правило, влюблялись сильно и быстро, движимые инстинктом найти и сохранить свою пару. Дерек и раньше обманывался кем-то вне его вида. Даже если со Стайлзом все закончилось не так мерзко, как с Кейт, Дерек знал, что русал мог просто играть с ним. Вполне возможно, что Дерек был единственным, кто испытывал такие сильные чувства. Его чутье и раньше обманывали.

И все же в его душе засела весьма живучая крохотная надежды, которая каждый день заставляла его приходить на пляж и ждать возвращения Стайлза.

🎄💖🎄💖🎄

Когда Стайлз наконец увидел огни своего города после долгого скитания, он чуть сознание не потерял от облегчения.

Сжимая в руке сумку с добытыми тяжким трудом сокровищами, он ускорился и поплыл так быстро, как только мог, к дому.

Как только он приблизился к входу в город, Стайлз увидел стражника, который метнулся предупредить его отца.

Стоило ему только пересечь границу города, как его отец уже был там, обнимая его своими сильными руками и смеясь от облегчения, пока изо всех сил пытался сдержать слезы.

— Я же обещал тебе, что вернусь, не так ли? — Стайлз яростно сжал в объятиях отца.

— Беспокойство за тебя чуть не стоило мне жизни, Стайлз! — отец слегка отодвинул его и, продолжая удерживать его за плечи, внимательно всмотрелся в лицо сына. — Еще одна неделя, и у меня бы случился сердечный приступ.

— Я же говорил тебе, чтобы ты прекратил есть китовый жир и этих жирных моллюсков. Они вредны для твоего здоровья.

— Так же, как и сыновья, которые наполняют твою жизнь стрессом!

Стайлз снова обнял отца.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, папа.

🎄💖🎄💖🎄

В ту ночь он отдыхал и праздновал вместе со своими друзьями и семьей.

Скотт принес ему раковину, полную забродивших водорослей. Спирт из водорослей был густым, почти как паста, что не давало ему раствориться в воде. Это было сильное опьяняющее средство, которое русалиды употреблял во время всех своих праздников.

Стайлз взял предложенную ему раковину и чокнулся со Скоттом, прежде чем проглотить это пойло.

Скотт хлопнул его по плечу и рассмеялся, искренне и весело. Стайлз успел соскучиться по звуку его смеха.

— Хорошо, что ты вернулся.

Стайлз улыбнулся и согласился, хотя ему не терпелось вернуться на поверхность и увидеть Дерека.

Ожерелье было собрано и зачаровано. Его отец использовал их древнюю магию, чтобы кристаллизовать глаз морского змея, и он стал центральным элементом ожерелья. Морские змеи славились своей долгой жизнью и считалось, что они обладают способностью заглядывать в будущее. Таким образом, глаз был символом вечной любви и обещанием будущего.

Глаз был окружен черными жемчужинами, темно-красными раковинами ядовитых морских улиток и зубами морских улиток. Зубы должны были символизировать готовность пойти на все ради любимого из-за труднодоступности места их обитания в самых дальних уголках глубоководной зоны.

Кракен был известен как свирепый и агрессивный противник, так что три части его клюва символизировали защиту как от врагов прошлого, так и от опасностей настоящего, и от испытаний будущего. Все эти вещи, нанизанные на неразрушаемые усы водяного дракона, были для любого из русалидов явным признаком глубокой преданности. В современном мире было большой редкостью наткнуться на полностью завершенное ожерелье, но они ценились так же высоко, как и прежде, а возможно даже еще больше из-за своей редкости. Любой, кто увидит Дерека с ним на шее, поймет, что кто-то рисковал своей жизнью ради него, что о нем заботятся и что он находится под защитой.

Конечно, Стайлз не рассчитывал, что Дерек поймет это или ответит ему тем же, но он надеялся, что так и будет в один прекрасный день.

Даже если бы он и не понял, даже если бы все пошло наперекосяк, Стайлз не пожалел бы о том, что помог Дереку начать жизнь сначала, как он того хотел.

🎄💖🎄💖🎄

Дерек сидел на пляже, изнывая от ненависти к самому себе и смирения, когда Стайлз вынырнул на поверхность. Ему пришлось дважды проморгаться, прежде чем он убедился, что Стайлз действительно здесь и что он не сошел окончательно с ума и не словил галлюцинацию.

Дерек не колебался ни секунды, прежде чем бросился в воду ему навстречу, но его слова были осторожными и сдержанными.

— Я уже и не думал, что ты вернешься.

— Я же обещал тебе, — Стайлз озадаченно посмотрел на него и притянул к себе. Дерек слегка напрягся. Трудно было снова раскрывать душу после нескольких недель убеждения в том, что Стайлз бросил его, но мужчина не мог даже подумать о том, чтобы отодвинуться от рук Стайлза. Теперь его русал был здесь, теплый и улыбающийся. — Мне знатно пришлось попотеть, чтоб закончить создание этого ожерелья, знаешь ли.

— Ожерелье? — Дерек вопросительно задрал бровь.

— Вот это, — Стайлз полез в сумку и вытащил оттуда ожерелье, усыпанное ракушками, жемчугом и кристаллом, похожим на глаз. Оно был странным и красивым, и некоторые его части Дерек не мог опознать.

— Я должен был собрать все части самостоятельно, но заклинание на него накладывал мой отец. Как только оно окажется у тебя на шее, ты превратишься в одного из нас.

— Ты сделал это для меня? — Дерек внезапно испытал угрызения совести за то, что позволил себе сомневаться в нем. Стайлз явно был не в состоянии среагировать на его призыв. Должно быть, именно поэтому он и не пришел. — Так вот почему ты так долго не появлялся?

Стайлз кивнул.

— Ты эм… — он запнулся, и его щеки стали ярко-розовыми. — ты должен знать, что эти ожерелья обычно создают в знак помолвки. Конечно, я не ожидаю, что ты согласишься на подобное, но некоторые люди могут все не так понять.»

Дерек моментально ощетинился и попытался скрыть обиду в своем голосе.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я стал твоей парой?

— Что? — Стайлз сначала растерялся, но потом его лицо сменилось выражением шокированного осознания. — Нет, конечно, я хочу. Просто все это слишком быстро, и я решил, что ты посчитаешь меня психом, если я предложу тебе подобное.

Дерека буквально сбило с ног осознание, что все это время Стайлз боялся того же самого, чего и он сам. Боялся до ужаса, что события могли развиваться слишком быстро, не понимая, как подобные вещи происходят у особей другого вида, что неправильно толковал важные моменты.

— Оборотни не приемлют полумер, — объяснил Дерек и притянул Стайлза за талию. — Мы берем обязательства перед нашими партнерами и выполняем их. В нашей природе не заложено слишком длительное ожидание.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать… Стайлз с трудом сглотнул, его сердце билось быстрее, чем Дерек когда-либо слышал. — Ты совершенно не против стать моим мужем, стать моим спутником?»

— Я совершенно не против отказаться от своего мира ради тебя, — Дерек уткнулся носом в шею Стайлза. — А ты думал, что для меня это мимолетное развлечение?

— Я думал… — Стайлз начал заикаться, — я не знал. Я думал, что в первую очередь тебя интересовала именно возможность трансформации.

Дерек коротко рыкнул.

— Не тупи. Ты — причина, по которой я хочу стать одним из вас.

— Ох, — Стайлз улыбнулся, явно довольный и взволнованный. — Ох. Ну это… это… шикардос!

Дерек рассмеялся, услышав это слово, и нежно, без изысков поцеловал Стайлза в губы.

— Ну что, ты готов? — Стайлз потряс ожерельем.

Дерек на мгновенье задержал взгляд на ожерелье. В отличие от укуса, это не было  _ необратимым _ изменением, хотя вполне вероятно, именно им это превращение и являлось. Он вовсе не собирался покидать Стайлз или возвращаться на сушу. Было нечто успокаивающие в понимании, что он может, гипотетически, разрушить чары, но это было ненужное успокоение. У него не было стаи и ничто не держало его на земле. Да, он был готов.

Он кивнул, и Стайлз протянул ему ожерелье.

— Как только ты его наденешь, его можно будет снять только собственными руками. Не существует такой силы, что могла бы сломать его, но как только ты его снимешь — все чары моментально исчезнут навсегда.

— Я понял.

Стоило только ожерелью сомкнуться на его шее, как Дерек тут же почувствовал начало трансформации. Он задался вопросом, а не это ли испытывали укушенные оборотни во время своего первого оборота? Это было дезориентирующе и немного пугающе — чувствовать, как его тело претерпевает столь кардинальные изменения. Его ноги слиплись вместе, а кожа покрылась рябью, когда начала формироваться чешуя. Он с силой втянул в себя воздух, когда почувствовал, как жаберные щели разрывают его погруженную в воду грудную клетку.

Магия, присущая всем перевертышам, пульсировала в нем, и он знал, что его глаза становятся красными. Он мог чувствовать зов Луны, как и раньше, но на этот раз ее зов не напоминал нарастающий порыв ветра, проносящийся сквозь лесные деревья, а качался волнами крови в его сосудах. Дерек словно оказался в центре бури, его крутило, голова кружилась в тумане, пока с внезапной ясностью он не посмотрел вниз и не увидел длинный черный хвост там, где раньше были его ноги.

— Боже, ты такой красивый, я так и знал, что ты таким будешь, — задохнулся от восторга Стайлз.

Дерек растерянно посмотрел на свои руки.

— Мои когти… У меня все еще есть мои когти.

— Это нормально, — Стайлз успокаивающе провел по руке Дерека. «Мой отец говорит, что у нелюдей после трансформации могут оставаться некоторые следы их прежней формы. Тут не о чем беспокоиться. В крайнем случае, считай это приятным бонусом. Они пригодятся для добывания мяса из крабов.

Дерек попробовал втянуть когти и вздохнул с облегчением. Он был счастлив, что преобразился и теперь сможет жить со Стайлзом, но знать, что какая-то часть его навсегда останется оборотнем, было для него очень важно. Он с удивлением осознал, что не так уж готов расстаться с этой частью своей личности, как ему казалось. И все же он ни о чем не жалел. Он с нетерпением ждал встречи со своей новой стаей или, скорее, племенем и начала новой жизни со своей парой-спутником.

Стайлз поднял руки и обхватил ими лицо Дерека.

— Твои глаза, они такие красивые и такие красные…

Дерек улыбнулся и прижался к телу Стайлза, закрывая его рот поцелуем.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Стайлз взял его за руку и потянул к более глубокой воде.

— Ну же, поплыли, тебе еще столько всего предстоит увидеть.

Стайлз внезапно нырнул, увлекая за собой Дерека, и на мгновение тот запаниковал, пока жабры на его шее не расправились, и он сделал своей первых вдох под водой.

Солнечный свет сквозь толщу воды искажался и был намного мягче. Дерек увидел перед собой Стайлза, его каштановые волосы торчали во все стороны в полном беспорядке, а лицо озарила яркая улыбка.

Дерек знал, что принял самое правильное решение в своей жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> * Судя по описанию, речь идет о моллюсках персебес, так же носящих имя Коготь Дракона или Ведьмины пальчики. Вот так выглядит коготь:http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-Phh-f_JTDmU/VPMu8eYdOVI/AAAAAAAADqw/5ZGLALSwAKM/s1600/DSC_1847.JPG и https://espanarusa.com/files/autoupload/67/0/46/mvmsij44420981.jpg  
> ** Плащеносная акула и ее зубы (да она куда стремнее обычной белой акулы!) http://maxnewz.com/media/ckeditor/1510551578-80-main.jpg  
> *** Когда-то для меня это стало открытием, поэтому, для тех, кто не знал про зубы у слизней (которых, к слову, у той же улитки почти 25 тысяч!!!): https://cs7.pikabu.ru/post_img/big/2018/12/17/7/1545041673172144337.jpg
> 
> Послесловие от АВТОРА:  
> Если сказать по правде... часть меня хотела стать по-настоящему сумасшедшей и попытаться выяснить, как должны работать репродуктивные органы русалок (моя история поиска в интернете в данный момент крайне интересна), но я решила, что лучше оставаться на стороне осторожности и оставить это на усмотрение читателя: D
> 
> Кроме того, для тех из вас, кто (как и я) любит, когда авторы включают музыкальную рекомендацию... Я слушала Atlantis by Ellie Goulding, когда писала.


End file.
